They Need My Vote
This is the penultimate episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Reward Challenge: Poolin' Around The castaways would run up a ramp and into a pool to retrieve two bags of letter puzzle pieces. Their loved ones would then use the pieces to solve a word puzzle. The first loved one to solve the puzzle would win. Reward: A trip on a sailboat with food and drinks with the winning castaway's loved one. Winner: Nicole McGrath (Shared with Jillian Marks and Laura Murphy) Day 33 Immunity Challenge: Coat Of Arms Blindfolded and connected to a rope, the castaways would go over and under three hitching posts to a station where there would be a shield with various symbols on it. Using only their sense of touch, the castaways would memorize the symbols and take the bags of the symbols back to the start line. There, the castaways would have to replicate the symbols from the shield on to a second shield. The first castaway to have all the correct symbols would win. Winner: Nicole McGrath Story Night 33 The camera fades in to intense music playing. A monkey with large eyes stays still on a tree and turns to look at the camera. The shot then changes to the final six returning to camp after a shocking Tribal Council. Everyone puts their torch on a tree before gathering at the shelter. Noah: ''Well that certainly was...an interesting Tribal. ''Laura: So tell me Yannick, did you really do what Gerard said? Yannick: No. Nicole: ''He did. Everyone turns to Nicole, who is sitting at the edge of the shelter. ''Nicole: ''Saw it with my own eyes. He said if Jillian and I voted Kim, he would help us out and that meant getting rid of Luke. ''Laura: ''I see. ''Gerda: ''So why did you do it, Yannick? ''Yannick: ''Cause I didn't trust him. He was getting arrogant around here and I had to do something. ''Laura: But we had a deal to go to the final five! Yannick: This is Survivor, Laura! I have to better my own game. We see Yannick by the fire as everyone else is laying down in the shelter. Laura: Lines are drawn in the sand now. Yannick: Yeah, guess they are. (intro plays) Day 34 The camera fades in to the next morning. Yannick is by himself at the fire while everyone else does other chores. As they pass Yannick, the ignore him. The scene then shifts to the final reward challenge. After a few shots of the area, we see Jeff. Jeff: Come on in, guys! The final six walk up and set on to the black mat. Jeff: Alright, you've been out here for thirty-four days. A long time to be without love from home. When Jeff mentions home, everyone grows excited, knowing the loved one challenge is coming. Jeff: So we thought that we would bring your loved ones here. The final six celebrate, with Nicole holding back tears. Jeff: ''Nicole, here's your father Will. ''Nicole: Daddy! Will runs down a path to greet his daughter. The two hug as soon as they get close to each other. Nicole: ''Daddy! I missed you so much! ''Jeff: ''Alight Will, take a spot over there with your daughter. Will and Nicole step over to a separate mat. ''Jeff: Noah, here's your cousin Drew. Drew comes down the same path Will took and the two embrace. Drew: What's up, lil dude? Noah: ''Not much, oh my God. The two go to the same mat Will and Nicole are on. ''Jeff: Gerda, here's your mom Dana. Gerda (Crying): Mom! Dana comes running down the path while Gerda runs to her mom, barely being able to contain herself. Jeff: ''Head on over, you two. Gerda and Dana walk to the mat. ''Jeff: ''Jillian, your mom Christy! Christy runs up to Jillian, who hugs her. ''Jillian (Crying): I missed you so much. Christy (Crying): I missed you too. The two go over to the mat. Jeff: Yannick, your best friend Diego. Yannick (Excited): ''Yo man! Diego runs down the path. The two hug as they meet up. ''Diego (Jokingly): ''You look like s--t, dude. ''Yannick (Laughing): I know. The two go to the mat. Jeff: ''Laura, there's only one person that can be here for you. ''Laura (Excited): ''My husband. ''Jeff: You're right. Chris, come on out! The winner of Hawaii, Chris, runs out and embraces Laura. Chris: ''Oh man, you're doing so good. ''Jeff: ''Chris, you're a former winner of this game so you know how hard this is. Are you proud of Laura? ''Chris: Oh I'm super proud. Y'know she's played more than me and she's gone deep every time. She's incredible. Laura snickers. We then see Laura and Chris join the other loved ones. Jeff goes over the challenge. At the start, Laura, Nicole, Noah, and Yannick fly up the ramp while both Gerda and Jillian struggle. Nicole is first in the pool and starts making her way to the puzzle pieces. Laura and Yannick are not far behind. Noah soon follows while Gerda and Jillian continue to struggle. Nicole hands her bag of puzzle pieces to Will and he rushes to begin placing pieces. Laura and Yannick hand their pieces to their loved ones, making it a race between Will, Chris, and Diego. Will puts his puzzle together quickly and calls Jeff over. Jeff confirms the completion, winning Nicole and Will reward. The scene changes to Jeff addressing the final six and their loved ones. Jeff: ''Nicole, Will, come on over. The two rush over to Jeff. ''Jeff: ''Alright, so you guys are going on a boat trip. Now the hard part. Pick two people to join you. ''Nicole (Disappointed): ''Oh man. ''Gerda (Desperate): Please Nicole. Nicole: I got to go with Jillian, we've been together since the start. Jillian smiles as she and her mom race to Nicole. Jeff: Choose one more person. Nicole: Um. We see various shots of Yannick, Laura, Noah, and Gerda. Nicole: I'll go with Laura. Laura is surprised to hear her name. Laura: ''Oh thank you! Laura and Chris go to Nicole and Jillian. ''Jeff: ''Alright Gerda, Yannick, Noah, say goodbye to your loved ones. The three hug their loved ones before the three leave. ''Jeff: ''Alright. Nicole, Jillian, Laura, go enjoy your trip. ''Jillian: ''Will do, Jeff. We see a slow motion shot of the three reward winners leaving the area with their loved one. We cut to an aerial shot of the sailboat docked. A Tonga local greets the three women and their loved ones with a trey of drinks. Nicole is the first to take one. ''Nicole: ''Thank you very much. We then see three waiters bring out treys of food to the six people. ''Chris: Holy cow. Jillian: ''Thank you so much. ''Nicole: So Laura, how do you feel about Yannick? Laura (Annoyed): Oh, don't get me started. Chris (Confused): Wait, what happened? Laura: ''He gave an idol to Gerard and that got rid of my closest ally. ''Chris (Shocked): Wow. Laura: ''So yeah, I would be open to getting rid of him. ''Nicole: ''For real? ''Laura: ''Oh hell yeah. ''Nicole: So we all in agreement? Jillian: ''Yannick next? ''Laura: Yannick next. The three toast to their agreement and we cut to the Hakauata camp. The three losers return to camp where all three are disappointed. Noah: ''Well, we may have lost the challenge but it was nice to see them. ''Gerda: I guess. Yannick sits by the fire while Gerda and Noah are in the shelter. Yannick pokes the fire to try and keep it going. Gerda: Yannick I have to ask, why did you betray us? Yannick: ''What? ''Gerda: ''Why did you betray us? ''Yannick: ''I didn't betray you, I made a move. ''Gerda: It was a stupid move. Yannick: ''Gerda, if Luke survived that Tribal, he would have won the game. You know that. ''Gerda: We had an agreement that we would all go to the end together. Yannick: Five people don't sit at Final Tribal, Gerda. You should know that. Gerda: ''I do know that and I know you won't sit at Final Tribal. Yannick rolls his eyes as Noah looks annoyed at the argument. We then see Noah sitting with Yannick at the fire. Gerda is napping at the shelter. ''Noah: ''I'm not gonna say I'm not upset about what happened. But I get that it is a game and you did what you thought you needed to do. ''Yannick: I appreciate it, dude. Noah: ''The way she went in on you, it just doesn't sit right with me. Like I think she would understand it's a game since she won. ''Yannick: Guess not. Noah: ''But right now, we do need to calm the two girls down so they stick with the plan because I do want us in the final four. Yannick: Hopefully Laura will be on board because if she is, then Gerda will vote with us. The three reward winners return to camp. Gerda is now awake in the shelter with Noah laying next to her. Yannick is by himself at the fire and Nicole and Jillian go off together. Laura decides to join her two allies. ''Laura: ''So I had a talk with Nicole and Jillian and the two of them would be down for voting Yannick out next. ''Gerda: Good, I'd be more than happy to get rid of him. Noah: Before we settle in to a plan, can I bring something up? Laura: What is it? Noah: ''If we get rid of Yannick, and one of those two has the idol, all they need to do is win immunity and one of us is going. You and I went home because of an idol, Laura. Do you want to risk it? ''Laura: I honestly don't think they have the idol. Noah: Still, it's better to stay safe than sorry. Laura: ''Right. The two last Lotofoa members return from their walk and see Laura refusing to make eye contact with them. ''Jillian: ''What do we do if Laura isn't with us? ''Nicole: I'm not sure. The two girls ponder their next move as the camera fades to black. Day 35 The camera fades in to early morning at the Hakauata camp. Gerda, Laura, and Noah are still asleep in the shelter, with her buff covering Laura's face. Both Nicole and Jillian are by the fire, trying to keep it alive. Yannick, after washing off in the ocean, walks towards the fire. Yannick sits next to Jillian, much to the lawyers annoyance. Yannick: Do you guys want to talk? Jillian: I'm not in the mood, so no. Yannick: I think it would be worth your time to- Jillian: I know it's not worth my time. You betrayed my trust already, so I want nothing to do with you! Yannick: ''But Jill- ''Jillian: ''No, you listen here! We had a chance to idol you out instead of Luke. Instead, we went with your plan because we trusted you! Then you went around and backstabbed us! Noah and Gerda begin to wake up due to the argument. ''Jillian: We want nothing to do with you! Jillian storms away. After Yannick's confessional, the scene fades to black. Day 36 The scene fades to the next immunity challenge. After a few shots of the area, we see Probst. Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! The final six walk into the next challenge. Jeff takes the necklace from Noah before going over the challenge. Nicole and Yannick are the main front-runners while both Jillian and Gerda trail. Without touching the shield, Nicole takes her bag and rushes to her puzzle. Yannick, however, takes his time, and feels his shield. Laura catches up to Yannick and does what Nicole did. Nicole places her bag by her puzzle and rushes to the shield to touch it. Noah catches to Yannick as he takes his bag. Gerda hits her head on a post while Jillian is slow to get through the posts. Nicole returns to her shield and begins to feel it. Yannick returns to his station and begins to empty his bag. He doesn't realize that one of his correct pieces falls off his table and onto the ground. Laura gets back to her station and goes back to feel her puzzle. As Nicole finishes feeling her puzzle, both she and Noah rush back to their station. Jillian and Gerda finally get to their shield and begin to feel it. Nicole reaches her station before Noah and begins to put her shield together. Yannick calls Jeff to check his shield but he states it is wrong. Nicole quickly puts her shield together and calls Jeff over. Jeff confirms she is correct, winning her immunity. The scene then changes to Jeff addressing the final six. ''Jeff: Nicole, come on over. Nicole giddily skips to Jeff, who puts the necklace over her. Jeff: ''With this around your neck, you are guaranteed a spot in the final five. As for the rest of you, one of you joining the jury. I'll see you tonight, congrats. ''Nicole: ''Thanks! We see a slow motion shot of Nicole rejoining the group and them leaving. The scene changes to the Hakauata camp. After a shot of a large bug flies from the shelter, we see the final six return to camp. ''Noah: Great job, Nicole. Nicole: ''Thanks, boo. We see Noah, Gerda, and Laura in the shelter. Yannick is away at the ocean while Nicole and Jillian walk off together. Noah turns his attention to the two women. ''Noah: ''Ok, so please tell me we're voting Jillian off. ''Gerda: ''No, I'm voting Yannick. No ifs, ands, or buts. ''Noah: But Gerda, think about it. We need Yannick right now. We can get rid of him at five but for now, we need Jillian to go. Gerda: I don't care, he's not loyal to us. We still have the numbers. Yannick is my vote. Noah, frustrated, digs his face in his palms. We see Yannick and Noah near the forest entrance. Noah: ''Gerda is dead-set on voting you, so we need to find the idol. ''Yannick: ''Alright, let's go. The two race into the forest. We see a montage of the duo looking around in trees, rocks, dirt, but come up short. Yannick looks under a rock but when he sees nothing, he throws it to the ground. Then, we see Nicole watching the two from afar. We then see Nicole looking around for the idol not too far from Noah and Yannick. However, like the men, she has trouble finding the idol. ''Nicole: ''Where is this piece of s--t. After Nicole's confessional, we fade to Tribal Council. The final six slowly make their way to their seats. After sitting down and watching the jury come in, Jeff begins the QnA. ''Jeff: ''So Yannick, when Gerard left, he told everyone that you gave him an idol to get rid of Luke. What was the fallout? ''Yannick: The fallout was Laura and Gerda berated me nonstop with Gerda flat out insulting me the next day. Jeff: ''Gerda, is what Yannick said true? ''Gerda: Yeah, we had a tight five and he ruined it. So I want nothing to do with him. Jeff: ''Nicole, along with immunity, that must be good for you and Jillian. ''Nicole: It is good but there's still the worry of the idol. If Yannick has it, it could be Jillian going home. Jeff: Jillian, you worried? Jillian: Always. But I think that Yannick proved his disloyalty to his alliance. I'm no threat, he is. So he needs to go. Jeff: ''Noah, are you good with Yannick going? ''Noah: ''No, I'm not. I'd rather have our four stay together and go to the end together. ''Laura: But Noah, it's hard for me to trust Yannick because he took out my main ally. Noah: I understand but if Yannick goes, the two girls could find cracks and make it to the end. Laura: ''If we vote Yannick, we've taken out the crack. Jeff: Laura, I take it you're voting Yannick tonight. ''Laura: Yep. The music intensifies as we see shots of Yannick, Jillian, and Noah. Jeff: ''Alright, let's see how tonight will play out. It is time to vote. Jillian, you're up. Jillian steps up. No one has their voting confessional shown. After Nicole sits down, Jeff goes to get the votes and comes back with the urn. ''Jeff: If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. Nicole and Laura look at Yannick. He reaches for his bag, causing Nicole to close her eyes. However, Yannick stays seated. Jeff: Alright. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Yannick nods his head while Jilliam smirks. Jeff: First vote: Jillian. Jillian nods, knowing she is Yannick's target. Jeff: ''Yannick. Yannick keeps his attention focused onto the votes. ''Jeff: Jillian. Noah nods towards Yannick, showing he stuck to his word. Jeff: ''Yannick. That's two votes Yannick, two votes Jillian. The camera closes into Yannick. ''Jeff: Yannick. That's three votes Yannick. Yannick nods and reaches for his bag. ''Jeff: ''Fifteenth person voted out and the seventh member of our jury: Yannick. Need to bring me your torch. Yannick gets up and takes his torch. Both Laura and Gerda smirk at Yannick leaving. Yannick puts his torch in front of Jeff. ''Jeff: ''Yannick the tribe has spoken. He snuffs his torch. ''Jeff: ''Time to go. Yannick turns to the final five. ''Yannick: ''Good luck everyone. Yannick leaves as Jeff turns to the final five. ''Jeff: ''With that, we are down to five. Given the events that have happened so far, it is anybody's game to win. Grab your torches and head back to camp, goodnight. The final five get up with their torches and leave as music plays to the cut. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Will anyone find the idol? * The jury speaks up! * We're down to the final five: Gerda, Jillian, Laura, Nicole, and Noah. Who will win? Author's Notes Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains